A Devil,a angel and a fox?
by MyinnerDEMON17
Summary: Naruto is sent on mission to Dante City. Naruto/ 3 girl harem Sakura/kakashi/sasuke small bash full summary inside My first crossover
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 Naruto is back_

_I do not own "Naruto" or "Panty or Stocking"_

_A/n: Ok this is a request from windfox90. And Naruto is going smarter and stronger and he going have harem with Stocking, kneesock and scanty but no Panty I will can't see Naruto and Panty together for some reason also Naruto is the only character from his world in Dante City. This going be my first Naruto crossover also in kind of a late on updates because I have school and work my updates will take less than 2 week at most. _

_Summary: Naruto is sent to Dante City right after he return from his training trip. His mission is to investigate strange girls with strange powers and tries to keep his cover from being blown or become one of the luckiest guys in Dante City._

A teenage boy with blonde hair on top of cliff and overlooking a village.

"IM BACK KONOHA" the teen yelled

**Later that day in konoha **

A blonde teenager was walking through the village and as he was walking around he caught with his eyes a certain pink hair bitch. He started walking toward her.

"Hi Sakura! It been a long time "The blonde said with smile

The pink hair bitch turns around and saw her old team mate.

"Naruto your back!" Sakura said

"He stop calling sakura-chan"thought sakura

"Hey Naruto why did you stop calling Sakura-chan" Sakura ask

"Oh because I don't have on crush with you anymore" Naruto with a foxy grin

This piss off Sakura she just lost her worshipper

"You baka you think that you don't have crush on that I will fall for you"Sakura yelled and threw a punch to Naruto but was caught by Naruto hand with no problem

"That the reason I'm over you SAKURA is because you always think I'm idiot that you can use for your own personal punching bag. Next time you try punch I will break your arms so goodbye Sakura I got to talk with Baa-chan" Naruto said coldly

In Sakura eyes the only thing you can see is fear

**Later at the Hokage office **

A knock was heard at the door of the Hokage Office

"Come in" A blonde women with massive...A/N: I'm not going say it

As the door open a young man with blonde hair walk in

"Hi baa-chan"Naruto said with a foxy grin

"Welcome back Naruto and when are you going stop calling me that" Tsunade said

"When ero-sensie stops peeping on girl at the hot spring" Naruto say with a foxy frin

"Than that mean ever" Tsunade said with a sad look

Than Sakura and Kakashi walk into the room

"You wanted to see us Lady Hokage and welcome back Naruto" Kakashi said

"Thank you Kakashi" Naruto

Kakashi thought to himself "Why did he stop calling sensei"

"NARUTO SHOW RESPECT TO OUR SENSEI"Sakura yelled

"Um NO! "Naruto yelled

"Why Naruto?" Kakashi ask sadly

"The reason is because you n" Naruto said

"Now Naruto can you please show what you found during your training" Tsunade ask

Than Naruto pull out a scroll from his pocket and roll out on the ground than poof of white smoke filled the where the scroll was a certain Teme was sitting with badges almost all over his body and his eyes was cover

"SASUKE!" both Kakashi and Sakura yelled

"Good job Naruto Namikaze for capturing a A rank missing Nin and killing a S rank Nin amd as reward I give you the rank of Jounin and a pay of 10 million" Tsunade said

"Wait did she said Namikaze"Kakashi ask

"Yes i did, Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze your sensei Kakashi" Tsunade said

Kakashi look shock for what she said

"No that impossible and why does Naruto-baka get pay and get promated for hurting Sasuke-kun and he can be the son of the great fourth Hokage" Saukura said

"Naruto-sama I'm sorry "Kakashi said while bowing his head to naruto

Than Naruto kick Kakashi face that threw him through the window of the Hokage office

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled

"Hokage-sama I request to be remove from team 7 and given a S rank mission" Naruto ask

"Granted. Now Sakura leave the room and Anbu please take Sasuke to holding cell" Tsunade said

Sakura left the room and a few Anbu appear out of nowhere and took Sasuke from the room

"Now Naruto the mission I'm going to give you is top secret and it a double S mission. Do you accept Naruto?" Tsunade said

"Yes and how long will it take?" Naruto ask

"It a yearlong spying mission. You will be sent to Daten City it a large city across the sea. There been reports of strange creature and people with strange i wish for you to spy to see if they any threat to the Leaf Village" Tsunade said

"When do I leave Hokage-sama?" Naruto said

"In a week now get your stuff ready also when you arrive to the city you will have to go back to school" Tsunade said

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled

NEXT Chapte: Never fuck with a Namikaze

A/N: my first Naruto fanfic also the reason I haven't updated any of my story is because my computer broke and I just I got a new and my school internet block fanfiction so I can't update any my stories from school. Also I'm looking for a cowriter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Don't Fuck with a Namikaze

_**(A/N: Wow I didn't except to get this many alerts in a day 0_o But still it awesome. Also Panty won't be part of the harem because I don't see her and Naruto together. Also I'm asking for someone to do the lemon(later in story) part because if my girlfriend catch me writing lemon I will lose what make me a man .So enjoy)**_

As Naruto left the Hokage office, He was approach by some anbu

"De….. Naruto the council wishes to speak to you" the Anbu said

Than the Anbu disappear

"Great, I have to deal with the council" Naruto said with a annoy look on his face

A few minute later, Naruto enter to the council chambers

"You wish to see me?" Naruto ask

"Demon we finally got you." A random fat civilian said

Than Naruto came behind the fat civilian and grab his head and rib it off from his fat

"He broke the law" Naruto said in a cold tone

After he said that he went back to the floor level of the chambers and was surrounded by 12 anbu

"ENOUGH! ANBU YOU ARE DISMISS" Tsunade yell in an angry tone

"He kill a civilian he deserve death" the mother of pink hair bitch said

"He broke the law by calling me demon" Naruto said

"In did he did good job Naruto "Tsunade said

The other civilian started to yell but Tsunade stop them by releasing so killing intent

"Now before I get my hand cover in blood, why do you wish to speak to MY ninja?" Tsunade

"He brought Uchiha-sama in horrible condition" Danzo said

"The brat is traitor of this village and he deserve to be treated as such be lucky Naruto didn't kill him he deserve to suffer some more" Tsunade said with a creepy grin

"Uchiha-sama doesn't deserve this the blonde baka deserve to suffer for what he is and what have he done to Uchiha-sama" Staci Haruno the mother of Sakura said

"Naruto did his mission and he loyal to village unlike the Uchiha Brat" Tsunade said

The civilian started to shot until a certain blonde yelled "Enough"

"Baa-chan can I tell them my secret" Naruto said

"It up too brat" Tsunade said

"What secret?" Danzo said

"My real name" Naruto said

"Silly child you an orphan you don't have real a name" Staci Haruno said

"There where you are wrong I may be an orphan but my parents gave their life to protect me and village but you throw their sacrifice like it was garbage" Naruto said while releasing some killer intent

"So what is your parent name I bet they were weak Ninja" Staci Haruno

"No they weren't you bitch my real name is Naruto Namikaze the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Red-Hot Habanero" Naruto said

So far the Ninja keep quiet until Naruto

"I told you, you owe me 500" Asume said to Haishi

Haishi just grunted and gave Asume a bag of gold

Naruto just sweat drop

Than everything went to hell the Civilians didn't believe that Naruto is the son of The Fourth Hokage and it wasn't they refuse to accept that he is son it just the Namikaze clan was the richest clan in the village and own most of the stories that most of the civilian council member own and live in. This mean the that all their power and money can be taking in matter of minutes by the person that been made to suffer by their hand it wasn't arrogant it was sheer fear of losing everything that had

Than Naruto use the Summoning Impure World Resurrection (A/n: I know Naruto will never use this but I want him to show that he have enough of the village crap and this the only way how)

Suddenly two coffins appear from the ground one read fourth and another that have the Uzumaki symbol .The lids of the coffin to reveal The Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. The room went to a deathly silent

"Where are we Minato-Kun" Kushina ask towards her husband

"We are in the council chambers Kushina-hime" Minato responded

"Aren't we dead?" Kushina said

'We were unless someone use the Impure World Resurrection on us" Minato said

"That would be me mother and father" Naruto said

Naruto turn around to see their little Naruto all grow up. Kushina ran to him and gave him a warm hug

"Naruto my little boy why did you use the Justu" Naruto mother ask

"Because I'm bringing you back to life" Naruto said

Than Naruto perform the ritual to summon the Death God himself

"**BOY YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR SUMMONING ME BOY**" THE DEATH GOD SAID WHILE ITS MIGHTY VOICE ECHO THROW THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS

"I wish for you to bring back my parents back to life" Naruto said to the death god showing no fear toward the death god hime self

"**BOY YOU WILLING TO GAVE YOUR OWN LIFE TO BRING BACK YOUR PARENTS BUT STILL YOUR LIFE ISNT ENOUGH BRING BOTH THEM BACK TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING" The Death god said**

"Who said I'm offering my life?" Naruto said than he threw out two scrolls and two puff smoke appear and on the floor is Orochimaru in a glass coffin and an old man

"I offer than mans who been avoiding you for many years Orochimaru and Madeara Uchiha" Naruto said

"**AT LAST I HAVE BOTH OF I ACCEPT OFFER AND FOR BOUNUS I GAVE YOU MY OLD WEAPON." THE DEATH GOD SAID **

He wave his hand over Minato and Kushina and their skin and eyes return to normal and their heart started to beat again. And as he wave his hand over Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru the face show fear. Than the death god turn to human size and handed Naruto a leather jacket

"**THIS JACKET WAS MY FRIST WEAPON IT CAN TURN TO ANY WEAPON BUT REMEMBER AFTER YOU PICK THE WEAPON IT WILL REMIND LIKE UNTIL IT GET A NEW OWNER"**

"Thank you Death God-sama" Naruto said

Than the Death God disappear. Than Naruto got hit really hard by both his parents

"You baka never do something that dangerous ever again" Naruto Mother said while hugging him to death

"I can't believe you made a deal with death himself and kept your life but still son I'm proud of you but still never do something as stupid like that ever again" Minato said to his son while hugging him

"FAT Chance That ever going to happen" Tsunade said

So far the civilians' council was in shock of what happen right in front of them. Danzo was mad beyond belief now he can't touch Naruto and worst that his parents is back form the dead

"Hokage-sama welcome back now you finish of the de….." a civilian said but was cut off by Minato

"MY SON ISNT A DEMON he may be an idiot like his old man but he isn't a demon he is my son from day he was born and on the civilians council is no more. **NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!**" Minato said/yelled the last part towards the Civilian Council

(A/N: I know I bought his parents back to easy. There some good son to dad jokes I have and some angry mom jokes that I have. But it will be later in the story it involve the color "red")

AFTER THE MEETING WITH THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL

Minato, Kushina, and Naruto was walking down the streets of the Leaf Village and talking how was his life while he growing up. Saying both was piss was an understatement.

"So I heard you going go on your first solo double S mission" his mother said

"Yes mother Baa-chan told it was going be a simple mission but the only reason it is a double S mission is because of strange creature that was reported to live there" Naruto said

Both parents laugh when he said "baa-chan"

"So son is there any lady in your life?" Minato said

"There a girl I like but I'm not saying nothing because you know who" Naruto whisper to his father hoping for his mother not too hear it

(A/N Girlfriend: Im adding her to harem because as MyinnerDemon girlfriend im making him I LOVE NARUTO/HINATA –girlfriend)(A/N: Im sorry it that or mesleeping on the couch for a month) (THIS REAL IM NOT JOKING AROUND)

"What was that Naruto-kun and Minato-kun" Kushina said with a smile and a little of a killer intent

Both man begin to sweat like crazy

"It nothing dear" Minato said while sweating bullets

"Yea mom it was nothing" Naruto said while sweating bullets

(A/n: If you want see me dancing with miku go to you and look at tis I was cosplaying as Ichigo at Anime Expo 2012 watch?v=DUEbEQhtMbI&list=FLZpA8l0UH9Gixgpdlf2f_Tw&index=52&feature=plpp_video It was hot under there)

After Naruto and his parents arrive at the Hokage Tower

"So Minato are you ready to take up the Hokage once more?" Tsunade said hoping to get away from the paper work

"Not just yet" Minato said

"DAMN IT" Tsunade thought to her self

"I want to spend some time with my son before he leaves the village" Minato said

"Well that reasonable and brat I have some new info about your mission" Tsunade

"What are they Baa-chan?" Naruto ask

"I just receive photograph of those strange people you going to spy on" Tsunade said while handing him a folder

Naruto open a folder and see pictures of a pink-and-violet-haired goth girl

"She kinda cute" Naruto thought to him self

As he move the picture along he a blonde-haired girl with a red dress

"So these are girls I have to spy on" Naruto said

"Oh god I bet Pervy sage would love this mission" Naruto thought

At the Leaf village spa a white hair sneeze and got caught for spying on the women side of the spa. Cries of pain can hear trough out the village

"Yes but there two more but we haven't got any info on them" Tsunade said while laugh on the inside because she recognize those cry of pain

"So baa-chan on this mission where am I going to stay and is there any ramen shop there?' Naruto ask

"You going be staying at Apt at this address and yes there a ramen shop near there" Tsunade said while handing him a piece of paper with apt address on it

"Will that be all baa-chan?" Naruto said

"Yes Naruto now go and spend time with your parents" Tsunade said

Than Naruto ran up to Tsunade and gave her a hug

"Thank you godmother" Naruto said than left with his parent

"I love that brat" Tsunade said as watch the happy family leaving

(A/N: Tsunade love Naruto as a grandson so don't get any wrong ideas)

(A/n: CHAPTER 2 DONE! There good reason I brought his parents back from the dead it about jokes about red and yes Hinata going be in the harem but have very little parts when he go to the city like a phone call or something. She won't be in the city with him. Next Chapter going be about spending time with family, the next next chapter going be about hinata, Chapter 4 is when start journey ok. MYinnerDEMON is outer of here.) word count more 1.905)


	3. Chapter 3

Update: I know you made at mad the reason I haven't updated any of my story is because I got really really really sick and been force to stay in bed for two months I have low white blood cell but now I all better so im going start writing the next chapters of each of my story so expect any update between a month or two. Also Im looking for a new beta reader and F*** you to those who leaving those mean review Sorry im not like Charlie Dickens Im blocking all anonymous review but to those anonymous reviewer that left nice review Thank You


	4. Chapter 4

A devil Chapter 3: Some family time before the mission

Walking down the streets of Konoha was a beautiful sight to behold. A happy family walking the down street and being marry but was rudely interrupted by large mob.

"Fourth Hokage you have return from the dead to kill the demon. Oh praise Kami for this gift" a random villager said

While the other villager were chanting "Kill the demon" out aloud

Tick marks grew from both Minato and Kushina

"So let…." Minato said with a cold tone that would make even jealous

"Me get….." Kushina said with angry that was was

"This straight.." Minato said

"you…" Kushina said

"want USE…." Both said with a bit of hiss

"to kill our SON" both yelled

Both parents ran toward the group of villager and beat the living s*** out of them

As Naruto was watching in awe of how strong are parents are but with noticing. He was punch by sliver hair ninja and was pin on a nearby wall. It was Kakashi and he was piss

"You demon! You brought back my prize student in such a horrible condition. You don't deserve to be called the son of my sensei. You should just DIE!" Kakashi with such hate in his voice and in in eyes

"So all that in Baa-chan office was all an act you just pull. To have all eyes away from so you can t attack me later. How pathetic" Naruto said with a monotone voice

This made him angry very angry. He pulls his right back and charge a chidori.

"JUST DIE YOU DEMON!" Kakashi yelled toward Naruto

As Kakashi about to hit Naruto. A flash of yellow light appear behind Kakashi. And the sound of something hitting the floor came from the right of Kakashi and as Kakashi look toward his right. He found what fell down. It was his right the arm he was going to use to kill Naruto.

"So you dare hurt my son, Hatake" a voice behind Kakashi said

As Kakashi look behind he saw a tall man with bright yellow hair and women his red hair right next to him.

"Sensei…." Kakashi said but was cut off by Minato grabbing his throat and slowly choking hime

"I'm not your Sensei anymore, Hatake" Minato said with such cold voice it crush Kakashi spirit.

Than Kakashi pass out because of lack of air. Than Minato drop his body on floor. Than Minato called some Anbu and order than to put Kakashi put into tightest cell they have

"So that over let's go get some Ramen" Minato said with cheery voice

Naruto and Kushina both nod

_**And so 500 bowls of ramen and very sad Minato later**_

So after spending half of Minato bank account. The happy return home and enjoy each other company until the day that Naruto have to leave for his mission

(A/N: I don't to write what they do in those days. It take too long and I want get the main story going)

**At the village gate**

"Ok Naruto I wish you luck in this and don't get yourself killed" Minato said while giving his son a warm hug

"Thanks dad" Naruto said with smile

"And Naruto IF YOU GET A GIRL PREGNANT I WILL PUNISH YOU LIKE MINATO GOT ME PREGENANT YOU GO THAT MISTER" Kushina said with such angry voice that her hair started to rise up

"Of…course Mom" Naruto with a scare voice

Than he walk up next to his dad

"How bad was it?' Naruto ask his dad

"If you want to stay alive, don't do IT but you can still do IT just make sure you wear a condom" Minato said while putting a box of condom into his pack back

"Thanks dad" Naruto said while giving his dad the thump up

All his friend were there saying their goodbye and wishing him luck except for Sakura because she wasn't there (who cares)

Naruto started to walk toward the outside the village gate and waving goodbye toward his parents and friends.

A WEEK LATER

Naruto arrive to a local airport. As soon as he got there he got on the next flight to Dante City. It was 11 hours. Naruto spent most time just sleeping or reading a book. He got scare a couple of time because the airplanes started to shake. He hated the food they serve in the plane. He promises himself the first place he would head to in Dante Cite is a Ramen Shop.

**11 hours later**

"Im finally here" Naruto said as walk out through doors of the airport


End file.
